Puella Magi Chuuni Magica
by Bestogoddess
Summary: Mami, Kyouko, and Homura were never really magical girls. Witches were never really a threat to the world. Kyubey was never scheming and manipulative. Rather, these ideas were developed in the imaginations of these three girls with developmental chuunibyou. (Rating may change) [AU] [MadoHomu]
1. What Would You Wish For?

Kaname household-Early Morning

The sunlight filtered through the windows, the beam of light resting over Madoka's eyes. She slowly opened them, letting the beam softly blind her for a moment before immediately closing them and turning on her side. For a few moments, she laid there, attempting to grasp at the weird dream she had, but as quickly as she tried to remember it, the dream faded. Something about a giant monster in the sky, and...buildings?

"Dreams are so weird…" She softly whispered to herself, attempting to fall back asleep before quickly realizing what time it was.

Madoka slowly got out of bed, still half awake, walking out of her bedroom to the sound of Tatsuya in Junko's room. She shook her head a little, walking towards the room where she was probably still sleeping. Madoka flung open the door, the scene exactly as she expected it. She approached her, flinging the covers off her sleeping body.

"Rise and shine" She excitedly said to her. Her mom was temporarily panicked, but quickly understood what was happening.

"Huh?" Was all her mom could respond.

.

.

.

Madoka stood in front of the mirror, silently debating whether to wear the red or yellow ribbon. Junko gestured towards the red one in her hand.

"You don't think this is too flashy?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. You'll have admirers all over you"

Madoka blushed a little, tying the ribbon in the form of a short twintail, if one could call it that. She had to admit: It looked fitting somehow.

She walked down the stairs, taking the slice of toast off her plate and rushing out the door. As she ran to meet Hitomi and Sayaka, she began to slow down a little. She couldn't describe it, but she could swear she was being followed.

Madoka turned around, looking around at the riverside road behind her. There was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, at least at first glance. She would have investigated further, were she not already on the verge of being late, but she was, so she didn't.

"I-If you're there, please stop following me." She nervously stated.

 _Maybe it's one of those admirers mama was talking about…_

She shook the thought from her mind. An admirer wouldn't go and start stalking her...would they?

"I-If you're an admirer, you don't have to stalk me. I'll be happy to talk to you later, if you'd like…"

A voice behind her sent her back into reality, but all too late.

"Ohh, Madoka, my sweet Madoka...my sweet little flower. Please go out with meee….I'll do anything for yooou"

Madoka slowly turned, watching Sayaka make a point of passionately kissing the air in front of her. She couldn't hide the redness in her face as she watched this go on. Hitomi, meanwhile, tried to suppress a laugh, but only succeeded in muffling the sound.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" She managed to get out before returning to laughter after Sayaka began bringing the air closer to her, locking "eyes" with the invisible figure. Madoka looked away, but couldn't help letting out a laugh herself, despite her embarrassment.

The 3 girls only stopped when they began to notice the people brushing past them, making their way to the school in the distance.

.

.

.

The morning went on as they had thought it would, aside from an especially...passionate rant on how eggs should be cooked from an annoyed Saotome. Sayaka leaned in next to Madoka.

"Looks like it didn't quite last" She whispered.

"Guess not…" Madoka replied, slightly exasperated. To her slight surprise, Saotome cleared her throat.

"In other news, we have a new transfer student. Come on in." She stated, gesturing towards the door.

"Shouldn't she have mentioned that first?" Sayaka asked.

The girl walked in, evidently shy with everyone watching her. Her black pigtails seemed to flow in an invisible wind, purple ribbons holding them together. The bright red glasses over her eyes were shaking almost as much as she was. What really caught Madoka's eyes, however, was a black piece of jewelry in her hand.

"M-my name is Akemi H-Homura. P-pleased to meet you"

As she wrote her name on the board, Saotome continued.

"Homura has been in the hospital with a heart condition for a few weeks, so she'll need some catching up. I'm sure someone would be willing to share notes" The girl walked down the rows of chairs, taking her seat in front of Madoka, and putting the small gem onto her desk.

"Um...Miss Akemi? We ask that you not leave jewelry out in the open like that. Please keep it in your bag…"

"I-It's important. I-I'll make sure it's not too bothersome, though."

Saotome let out a sigh.

"Alright, but if it gets stolen or lost, you're responsible for it."

Homura nodded excitedly.

"I understand"

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new girl?"

Madoka and Hitomi looked over at Sayaka, casually looking at Homura in the distance.

"What do you mean?" Madoka responded. "She seems fine to me."

Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"You don't think she's the slightest bit odd? A new girl transfers to our school in the middle of the year, carrying a gemstone that's supposedly incredibly important to keep out. You don't find that weird?"

Madoka and Hitomi looked at each other, then back at Homura, trying to keep off a crowd of people asking her questions.

"Plus, she has a really weird vibe about her. That girl isn't normal, that's for sure." Sayaka added.

"Don't say that" Madoka interjected. "She's new here. We should try to make friends with her." As if in response, Homura approached her, the trail of people seeming to follow her like a magnet.

"I'm not feeling too well. You're the nurses aide for this class, right miss…"

"Kaname Madoka. I'd be happy to take you to the nurses office."

Madoka got up out of her chair, taking Homura by the hand and walking her out the door. The two of them traversed the hallways, Homura looking around at everything she could get her eyes on with deep fascination.

"Um...Miss Kaname?" She asked nervously.

"Please, call me Madoka."

Nothing was said for a short time after that, until Madoka realized that Homura had stopped following her. Instead, she stood in the hallway, a worried expression crossing her face as she pulled out the little gemstone she had been eyeing all morning, clutching it to her chest.

"I-If you could wish for anything you wanted, w-what would you wish for?"

Madoka took a step back, taking a moment to process the question she was just asked while dealing with the hundreds of others crossing her mind.

"I...I don't…" Madoka looked up at Homura's face, seeing it as an even brighter shade of red than her face was in.

"I'm so sorry. That came out of nowhere, and I'm still very new to this." Before she could ask more questions, Homura interrupted her thoughts.

"The nurses office is just down the hall, right?"

Madoka nodded her head, though questionably.

"Yes, but…"

"Thank you so much, and I'm so sorry." With that, Homura bolted down the hall, leaving her standing alone in the hallway.

Her mind replayed the conversation, attempting to find some sort of sense in what she had asked.

 _What would you wish for?_

Maybe Sayaka was making some sense after all…

* * *

 **A/N: This was just an idea I had out of the blue, so I started writing about it. I hope you enjoy it, and I will see you next chapter.**


	2. A Magical Introduction

A small cafe in Mitakihara-Late Afternoon

Sayaka couldn't restrain her disbelief.

"So...the girl asked you some crazy question, started talking nonsense, and then bolted down the hallway...and you still think she's normal?"

"I still think there's an explanation, and I don't think we should be talking about her behind her back." Madoka replied.

"How can we not talk about this? I totally called it. That girl is crazy."

"Odd, maybe." Madoka interjected with a hint of annoyance "But not crazy. Besides, it's her first day. Give her some time."

"If I might add, she seemed interested in you. Maybe you're star-crossed lovers and her words are a cryptic messaging?" Hitomi added.

Junko's words about admirers echoed in Madoka's mind, sending her into a little bit of a blush

This also put new ideas in Sayaka's head as well, evident by the smug grin on her face.

"What would you wish for, Madoka?" Sayaka nervously asked to an invisible figure in a bad impression of Homura.

"You, of course. My love, Homura. Let our bonds stretch across time and space." She responded in a high-pitched tone.

"I do not sound like that" Madoka stated, getting up and facing the two of them. "Right?"

Hitomi gave her a questionable look.

"I don't know. You do have a high voice…" Hitomi responded. "It's a tough call." Before she could respond further, Hitomi got up to leave.

"It's gotten so late. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"What is it today, Hitomi?" Sayaka asked her.

"Tea ceremony lessons." She responded. "And with exams coming up as well…" Hitomi waved the girls goodbye as she walked out of the cafe. "Good luck, and I hope you have a nice day."

Sayaka nudged Madoka, gesturing for her to get up.

"I'll be going to the music store after this. I want to pick up something for Kyousuke while I'm out. Wanna come?"

Madoka absentmindedly nodded, still thinking about the mysterious transfer student.

* * *

Sayaka instantly went for the classical music section upon entering the store, digging through CD after CD for just the right one. Madoka, meanwhile, began listening to some music off a pair of small headphones. While she was lost in thought, she felt something brush up against her leg.

"Meow?"

She looked down to see a small, white cat rubbing on her leg. It was oddly cute, but…

The cat bolted towards a nearby door in the back of the store. Dropping everything, she rushed towards it.

 _Please don't get hurt_

Sayaka looked off from her digging, watching Madoka run out the door. With worry, she slowly followed her.

"Madoka?"

It didn't take long to catch up to her. The two of them were in a dark space, stretching as far as their eyes would let them. Madoka clutched a small cat in her arms.

"What happened?" Sayaka asked with concern.

Madoka began stroking the cat.

"One minute, this cat was rubbing up against me, and the next it was running up here."

"Well, if you're gonna go chasing cats around, can you tell me first?" She responded with frustration. "I was worried about...you…"

Madoka looked up at Sayaka.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Madoka asked. Sayaka didn't respond, instead blankly staring off into the distance.

She looked up, and she saw it as well.

A young girl, probably about their age, danced around the room. She wore a bright yellow costume, her hair done in what can only be described as drills. She carried two toy muskets in her hands, softly humming a tune of some kind as she shot some invisible objects.

"Hey, Madoka...you don't believe in ghosts, do you?" Sayaka asked nervously.

"N-No. Of course not. Do you?"

"I didn't, but…"

The girl paid in mind to their conversation, only looking in their direction to seemingly shoot something behind them. Sayaka only seemed to flinch, while Madoka was in full panic.

The girl continued humming before joining the two muskets together and facing upwards.

" **TIRO FINALE** " The girl shouted, faking a recoil into the ground and finishing her humming.

The two girls were speechless.

Sayaka nudged Madoka's shoulder, pointing off towards another part of the room where the transfer student sood nervously, dressed in a black dress of some kind.

"Still getting in my way, I see. I don't trust you, you know." The girl in yellow stated to Homura.

Homura grew more nervous.

"T-that was mine and you know it."

The girl in yellow let herself smile.

"Next time we meet, it'll be as enemies." The girl responded. "Besides. I have 2 shining pupils over there. You're no match for me."

" _No you don't"_ The two thought simultaneously

Sayaka got up to leave, but the girl was already rushing towards them.

"Thank god you're alright. These labyrinths can be really dangerous, you know. You're lucky to be alive."

Before either could react, the girl continued.

"I see you rescued Kyubey as well. Nice job."

The cat simply meowed in response.

"You're right. They look like they have a lot of potential."

Was she...talking to the cat?

"Telepathy" She responded to the unanswered question, yet still making nothing clearer. "I can explain everything once we come back to my place. I have tea and sweets, and it gets awfully lonely."

Madoka wasn't sure when she said the words "I'll come along", but she was suddenly staring down a very happy girl while Sayaka tried to run off.

"You'll come along too, right?"

Sayaka shook her head.

"I have…" She started, trying to think of a good excuse. "Exams coming up. Yeah, that's it. Very difficult exams. I really have to study, and Madoka is my partner, right?"

The girl interjected.

"You two are second years, right? I'm actually a third year, and I can help you study." She responded. "Of course, academics like that are a trivial matter to me, but I'm sure I can of help."

Sayaka stopped in between the two girls and the door. A few moments passed before Sayaka reluctantly turned around.

"Fine. I'll come along with you. For studying."

"Of course." The girl replied. "However, i can't leave you in a traumatized state like that without explaining what you saw, with the witch and all."

" _Oh, I'm traumatized, but not because of some witch." Sayaka thought to herself_

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl stood up, shining a regal pose with her muskets. "My name is Tomoe Mami, Veteran Magical Girl, but you can just call me Mami."

Once again, the girls were speechless. Madoka stood up, noting the girls obvious embarrassment.

"What is it, Mami?" Madoka asked, instantly regretting the question.

Mami shyly fiddled with herself.

"Do..you know a place where I can...transform? Discreetly?"

"You mean a changeroom? There's one in that clothing store across the mall." Madoka responded.

"They serve the same purpose, but I can't have outsiders knowing I'm a magical girl." She responded, making her way to the door. "I'll meet you outside the store. Don't be too late."

A few moments later, Homura rushed beside them.

"You can't see me. You don't know I'm here."

The two stood still for a long time, unsure of what to say.

"You still think those two aren't crazy?" Sayaka asked.

Madoka wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't expect updates this fast, but I'm unsure of how I want to update this story. In any case, I'm off, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Tea and Cake

Mami's apartment-Early Evening

The smell of tea and cakes wafted through the small apartment, delicately carried by Mami to the small glass table where Sayaka and Madoka patiently waited. Despite her best efforts to tell them the smell was a result of "magical enhancement", neither of the two girls believed it. Still, they decided to just nod in response.

The white cat seemed to try to crawl onto Mami's shoulder in the process, but after a few seconds of futile effort, it decided to instead nuzzle up to the both of them.

Needless to say, it was cute.

"Kyubey sees that you have a lot of potential, you know." Mami stated, putting a small forkful of cake into her mouth in the process.

"Shouldn't we get the studying done first, and then move on to all this talk?" Sayaka interrupted. "It's really important."

Mami shook her head.

"I can't just leave you with all these questions. You're probably mentally scarred, and it would be irresponsible of me to leave you without at least comforting you."

Madoka could practically feel Sayaka's frustration. Mami seemed to ignore it, though whether it was intentional or not is debatable.

"What you saw of me was a feat of magic, and as you may have guessed, I am a magical girl, sentenced to fight witches at the price of a wish." She explained, still putting pieces of cake into her.

"Wishes?" Madoka asked, mentally wondering why she was so curious.

"Yes, wishes." she responded with a nod. "Granted by Kyubey over there."

The cat purred in response.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a good idea to tell them all this." She stated to the cat. She then looked to the two girls, apologetically. "Sorry, I would let you listen in, but the things he is saying are really advanced. Don't worry, though. I'll teach those to you when the time's right."

The cat proceeded to knock over a teacup off the table, spilling its contents directly into Mami's lap. She hid her look of pain, though poorly.

"I'm...fine...Nothing a little magic...can't fix…" She responded to their looks of concern before looking off to the cat.

"You didn't...need to go that far, you know. A simple...voice of your...opinion on the matter would've been just...fine." She stated. The look of pain was really starting to surface.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Madoka asked.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to quickly transform over there and heal myself." Mami walked away from them, quickly grabbing something out of the closet and rushing into the nearby bathroom.

Madoka looked over at Sayaka beside her, slowly eating a slice of cake while looking through her textbook.

"Hey, Sayaka?" Madoka asked, curiously.

"You need help with your homework? It's a little difficult, but I can help you through it, if you want." She responded, taking another bite.

"No, it's not about the work. It's just that…" She started, thinking of the best way to ask what she wanted to ask. "If Mami was right, if magic did exist...what would you wish for?"

She continued reading, putting her fork down in the process.

"Hey, Madoka. Don't tell me you're actually buying into all of this, are you?"

Madoka definitively shook her head.

"No, of course not, but the thought is interesting, isn't it? You could have anything you ever wanted."

"I guess" Sayaka responded. "You already know what I would wish for, though. Better than anyone." She continued, slowly lowering her gaze. "Anyways, what would you wish for, Madoka?"

Madoka took a moment to think. She could have anything she wanted, and yet she couldn't pick one. It made her feel bad, to be honest. She had proposed the question knowing Sayaka's answer, and yet didn't have one for herself.

"Well-"

Mami burst through the bathroom door, full outfit, carrying two small plastic muskets in her hand. They chose to ignore her throwing her old clothes into the nearby laundry bin.

"Sorry about that. The healing took a lot more time than I would have liked." She looked off towards a small slice still resting on the cake.

"Everything okay?" Madoka asked, curiously.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She replied. "I just wanted you to meet my partner, but she's not showing up, which is weird because she loves cake. Maybe another day."

" _Oh great, more nutcases"_ Sayaka thought.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Mami rushed to get it, stopping only to momentarily observe the cake.

To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Mami's supposed partner.

The shy transfer student stood at the door, nervously fidgeting in front of Mami.

"May I come in?"

Mami nodded, the girl stumbling in, full costume.

"I still don't trust you, but I'll offer you a slice of cake. Don't want to look bad in front of my future magical girl juniors, after all."

Homura grew really excited, but quickly shifted into an attempt at an emotionless face.

"Thank you. I don't trust you either, but thank you for the cake."

"I'm keeping a watchful eye on you, you know. Don't try anything funny."

"I'm not here for you anyways." Homura stated nervously. "I-I simply came here for Madoka and Madoka alone. I want to talk with her, in private."

She considered the request, looking off to Madoka for confirmation.

"I guess it's fine. She came all the way here for me, after all."

"Alright, then. I'll hold onto your gem as insurance." Mami stated, holding out her hand. Homura gave her the gem, Mami putting it in her pocket. "Nothing funny, understand?"

"Of course" Homura replied. Madoka stood up, expecting Homura to take her into a private room with her.

Instead, however, Homura held out her arm, turning a small plastic shield in the process. Mami stopped mid-eating. She then grabbed her by the hands, forcing Madoka into a blush.

"Don't worry. Time is currently stopped, so nobody will know of anything we say. As long as I'm holding onto you, you'll be immune to the effects. Oh, and please don't tell Mami any of this. She doesn't know my magic yet."

"Um..I'm not sure if this is _private_ "

"I-It's as private as you can get. Nobody will know." Madoka looked off to the closet beside her, mentally trying to figure out if it could fit 2 people.

Homura didn't give her time to think, however.

"The effects won't last much longer, so I'll just ask now." Homura took a nervous breath, preparing what to say.

"K-Kaname Madoka, please become a magical girl with me."

Neither of them could hide the redness on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, this was fun to write. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing, and until next time...**


	4. Warm Embrace

Mami's apartment-Early Evening

Homura's words hung in the air. Mami sat still by the table, silently trying not to move due to Homura's "magic" effects, but was evidently resisting bursting into some form of emotion.

Madoka, meanwhile, was still processing her words.

"Oh...a magical girl, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun." Madoka replied weakly.

Homura still remained adamant.

"You don't have to answer now. My time is almost up, and I'm sure Mami will be suspicious."

 _10 seconds_

"Madoka, I need to give you something before my magic runs out. Please accept it."

Before Madoka could even ask, she felt the warm embrace of her lips, a moment truly frozen in time. Even Mami couldn't help forcing the same expression.

 _6...Why did I do this..._

 _5...It's so soft..._

 _4...Just a little more…_

 _3...A little longer, Madoka…_

 _2...Time's almost up…_

 _1...I'm sorry…_

Homura pulled away, unreleasing her shield, making a short sound effect to go with it, or maybe not. Madoka couldn't remember. All she could remember was the deep shade of red covering her face.

Walking back towards Mami, Homura bent down to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I won't actually be needing the spare room. Kaname Madoka and I can talk to each other more at a later date."

Mami shook herself back to awareness, her face a little red.

"O-oh...I-is that so? Well, I hope you're not scheming anything." She responded, regaining her composure. "I'll hand back your gem, but I'll be watching."

"I-I understand." With that, she took the remainder of her slice, bolting out the door into the sunset.

Mami shrugged her shoulders.

"Such a weird girl, that Akemi Homura." She stated. "Still, it seems like the two of you would make a cute couple. Isn't that right, Madoka?"

Madoka, meanwhile, was still an incoherent mess.

"Ho...Homura...kiss...gem...cake...couple…"

"Must be an aftereffect of the trauma with the witch. It's natural." As she said this, she looked off at the cake nearby, a slice still remaining.

"Everything alright, Mami?" Sayaka asked.

" _Looks like neither of them are coming…"_

"Everything's fine. Don't worry." She responded. "I think it might be a good idea if Madoka's taken home. In the state she's in, I'm not sure here is the best place for her to be."

Sayaka walked up to her, Madoka's face simply a blank stare into...somewhere.

"Come on, Madoka. Let's get you home." Sayaka stated, slowly walking her by the arm out the door. "You've had a long day, and it's probably for the better that you get some rest."

"Rest...home...Homu..."

She ignored her ramblings, taking her off into the streets below.

In the end, none of them ended up studying that night.

* * *

The next day after school, Madoka and Sayaka found themselves at the cafe. Madoka had, thankfully, regained herself, but was still evidently in shock.

Sayaka needed to ask.

"Are you sure you've never met her before? Like, is it possible that both of you were in the same class together at one point?"

"Not that I can remember...nobody that I was close with, at least…" She stated. "Besides, we've been together since as far as I can remember. You would've noticed her too."

"Good point."

A moment of silence passed over them.

"Okay...What if she's, like, super obsessed with you? Wants you all to herself and all that? Like, in those anime we used to watch late at night?"

A shiver ran down Madoka's spine.

"Please don't talk about it like that. I'm sure she's not like those people." She responded. "Besides, I still get nightmares about that."

"Some say that nightmares are the result of witches, you know."

Sayaka and Madoka turned around to face Mami at the door, carrying another girl by her side. The girl's hair was a silky white, and wore an orange cape along her back along with a toy gun and a bubble wand in her hand.

"Recruiting children into your little magical girl fun, are you?" Sayaka asked. "Honestly, you shouldn't be dragging kids like into this."

"Um...I'm-" The girl shyly began.

"I mean, you're going into such dangerous places. She could get seriously hurt. Honestly, think about what you're doing." Sayaka continued.

"My name is-"

"And think about the parents as well. How do you think they'll react? I mean, you're dragging us along on your adventures. Fine, but not her. Where did you find her anyways?"

"If you'll just listen-"

"Oh, I think I get it now. You probably waited outside their school for them to show up, tempting them with the promise of fun adventures, didn't you?"

The girl cleared her throat, facing Sayaka directly.

"My name is Nagisa Momoe. I'm...her little sister."

That shut both of them up.

Nagisa jumped back.

"Sorry. Adoptive sister. My mom…"

"She lives with me. I would have introduced her to you last night, but she didn't get home until really late." She interjected. "She's been a magical girl with me for a long time. She'll be safe."

Sayaka and Madoka looked at each other.

"I assume you want us to come along, don't you?"

Mami nodded joyfully.

"It's usually just our small group, so it would be nice for her to see some new faces." She looked at the two of them with a pleading look in her eyes. "Besides, it doesn't look like you're doing much else, are you?"

In truth, the two of them really had just been killing time for the past hour. Hitomi hadn't shown up either, and while Sayaka wanted to go see Kyousuke…

Madoka looked off at the two of them, slowly getting up off her chair.

"Sure, I'll come along."

Sayaka sighed, getting up with her. Nagisa joyfully jumped in the air, her bright mood filling the room.

"Alright. Let's go take down the bad witches." She exclaimed, making her way to the door. Under her breath, she whispered the words "witch hunt" over and over.

The three followed her trail. Madoka felt a hand on her shoulder from Mami, along with a whisper of the words "Thank you so much."

And then the world was back, Mami joyfully following her lead, Sayaka still slowly walking, and Nagisa in front.

As for Madoka, she still couldn't shake the strange feeling she had.

But that was a problem for later.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. Sorry if the updates are slow and little, but I hope you don't mind that too much.**


	5. Other Realities

Abandoned building-Late Afternoon

"Is this the place?"

Madoka looked at the worn out building, visibly nervous. The whole thing looked like more of a demolition site than an actual building, and the thought that it could come down any minute freaked her out a little. She thought of turning back and leaving them behind, but getting Mami upset with her was probably not the best idea.

"It's safe, don't worry." Mami stated, reading Madoka's mind. "It's been like this the past few years, and the internal structure is still stable."

Madoka and Sayaka stepped forward cautiously, in the same way that a person might enter a haunted house. Nagisa's excitement kept them going, however. Mami would never bring a girl like her if she didn't know it was safe, and she wouldn't be so excited if she knew it was dangerous.

At least, that's what they hoped.

As they got closer, Mami rushed ahead of the rest of the group, catching a small branch mid-fall.

"Just as I thought: A witch has possessed her. If we had just been a second later…" Mami wiped back what the two girls both assumed and hoped was a fake tear from her eye, and that she wasn't actually crying for a tree branch. "That witch will pay for this. Everyone, let's go."

Mami had already started moving, picking up a small bat from the entrance and throwing it to a surprised Sayaka.

"W-why do I need this?"

"It's not much, but It'll keep you safe from some of the more minor threats." She responded. "On, and also…" Mami pulled a small white cat plush out of her bag, giving it to Madoka. "Take good care of Kyubey for me."

 _So she has 2 of them..._

"Now, Nagisa and I are going to go transform over there. No peeking, okay?"

Before either could agree, they had already rushed behind the corner.

Sayaka looked down at the bat in her hands, her mind not quite in the real world.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Sayaka walked up to the wall, slouching against it.

"You know, it's funny: For as much as I don't believe in magic…" Sayaka stopped herself trying to find the right words. "If I could somehow heal him of his pain, I would be so happy. He's suffering so much worse than I am, after all."

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Madoka replied with concern.

"I know, but I wish there was something I could do."

From out of the corner, Mami and Nagisa presented themselves. Mami wasn't too surprising. They had seen it many times before, but Nagisa…

She stood in front of them, a small brown hat on her head. She had changed her shirt from her school uniform to a dark brown outfit, complimenting her cape nicely. She didn't have time to get out of the way before Madoka had her in her arms.

"You're so cute." Madoka stated, feeling the smooth silkiness of her outfit. Sayaka went to feel as well, quickly putting Nagisa in an unescapable position.

Meanwhile, Mami stood off to the side, her elegant pose losing itself quickly.

"What about me?" She asked. "Don't I look amazing as well?"

"Of course" Sayaka replied. "But we've seen it before, and Nagisa is so CUTE!"

Mami fell to the ground, clutching her heart.

"That...was unexpected."

Nagisa gave her a pleading look, screaming for her to save her from these two girls. Mami caught the message, clearing her throat.

"If we're done here, we have a witch to kill." She stated, proudly raising one of her muskets into the air.

She really hoped she looked cool.

* * *

The four made their way through the abandoned facility. Mami shot her muskets at imaginary targets surrounding the girls. Nagisa blew bubbles around the room hoping to kill the "servants" as they had called them. Sayaka occasionally swung her bat around, less for the face that she was killing something and more for the fact that it was something to do with her time.

Madoka, meanwhile, just watched the two from a distance, wondering just what these battles looked like in their minds.

The two stopped, seeming to look around before staring into an empty corridor.

"It looks like a strong witch, doesn't it?" Nagisa asked.

"Indeed." Mami replied. "But it's nothing we can't handle together, right?"

Nagisa nodded, rushing ahead of Mami.

"You two stay back and just watch. It's much too dangerous for you."

And with that said, Mami bolted after Nagisa.

* * *

Mami met Nagisa in the witch room, the colossal creature sleeping in its center.

"Looks scary" Nagisa stepped back a little, but she knew what had to be done.

"It'll be over before you know it. In fact, maybe we'll have time to get a little treat afterwards."

Her eyes lit up, practically lighting up the dark room.

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course. I'm sure they'll have some cheesecakes left over"

Nagisa pumped herself up, readying for the fight.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take it down."

The two stepped forward, the rose garden below them trampling under their footsteps. The witch began to stir, revealing itself to the two of them.

Mami pulled her muskets out to the side, shooting 2 incoming servants before quickly shifting to her rear to kill another just behind her. Another group came from above, and another few shots take care of them.

Nagisa, meanwhile, created a bubble minefield around the battlefield, daring any servant to touch one of them. Sure enough, many did, and were met with a burst of magic from the little bubbles.

Mami felt a tug at her leg, sending her towards the witch.

"Mami!"

Mami simply smirked.

"Nagisa, don't worry. You know me better than that." She pulled out a musket, sending a direct hit into the witch's head. It let go, and Mami prepared her ultimate attack. Putting two of her muskets together, a massive gun appeared in front of her, sights set on the witch. Mami took aim, making sure Nagisa was watching.

" **TIRO FINALE"**

In a flash of light, the witch was no more.

* * *

The two girls watched, dumbfounded, as Mami fell to the ground, her two muskets in hand. Soap bubbles floated above them, disappearing little by little, yet not quite going away. The concrete floor looked like it was painful to land on, but Mami probably had enough practice with that by now.

"Wow, Mami" Nagisa cheered. "That was so cool. That witch didn't stand a chance."

"Well, of course it didn't, Nagisa." Mami responded. "It's us, after all."

"Did I do good as well? Did you see the way my bubbles destroyed those servants?"

"I couldn't have gotten a clear shot at the witch if you hadn't kept the servants away. You did amazing." Mami lifted her up, cheers of cheesecake and sweets coming out of her.

Madoka and Sayaka just couldn't see it, though.

"I suppose you're looking for this." She stated, facing Madoka and Sayaka.

"What is it, Mami?"

Mami didn't respond. Instead, she threw an imaginary object in their direction, and a voice from behind them answered.

"Y-you can keep it. It was your kill. I didn't do anything."

Homura threw back the mysterious object, Mami swiping it from the air.

"Suit yourself. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going out and checking on the girl outside." Mami responded. She approached Homura getting in close before whispering in her ear.

"We're going out for cakes after this. Want to come?"

Homura happily nodded before diving back into character.

"We'll meet each other again, and next time, I will take you down and claim this city as mine."

Homura ran out the entrance, leaving a smile on Mami's face.

 _Such a cute girl._

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Behind the Scenes

Outside the abandoned building-Early evening

Mami clutched the stick in her hands, reassuring it that it was indeed okay and that it had all been a dream. Madoka and Sayaka stood just behind her, giving her worried glances over her actions.

She didn't pay them any mind.

Nagisa didn't seem to notice their looks, instead joining her in reassurance, even going so far as to start rubbing the end of it.

Nearby, Homura stood in wait behind a wall, attempting to hide herself from them all.

The two girls looked at each other, before quickly looking back at Mami.

"I think we should get going." Madoka stated. "Mama's probably worried about me, after all, and I'm sure you still need to get some studying done, right?"

Sayaka nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I need to finish with some homework, so I'll be going now as well."

"Alright. You two have a safe journey home, and watch out for any witches that may pop out." Mami responded. "I'm sure you won't, but in case you do…" Mami took Madoka's phone, adding her number to her contacts. "If you're ever in trouble, let me know, alright?"

"Yeah, I will." Madoka replied. "Thank you." Madoka ran off alongside Sayaka, and within a few minutes, the two were gone.

Dropping the twig, she turned towards the nearby wall.

"They're gone. You can come out now."

Homura stepped out, looking around nervously at her surroundings. As soon as she was satisfied, she walked towards Mami, dodging a string of bubbles Nagisa was blowing.

"So, is Kyouko meeting us as well?" Homura asked.

"I'm afraid not. She said she had a lot to take care of lately, so she's dealing with that now." Mami replied. "I'll use "telepathy", though. It's the next best thing."

It took a moment for Homura to pick up on that.

"You sure she'll have the time for it?"

"I'm sure she'll be able to make time. If not, we can just talk some other time. However, if we keep waiting, the shop is gonna close." Mami grabbed Homura and Nagisa by the hand, rushing towards the bridge they had come on.

* * *

The three girls entered the bakery, nearly devoid of people. All that was keeping the place lit were a few bulbs and the moonlight from the window.

The three approached the counter, ordering their usual.

Nagisa ordered a small slice of strawberry cheesecake, staring intently at it as the employee pulled the last one out from behind the glass and handed it to her.

Homura ordered a two small pink cupcakes, decorated to the rim with sweet icing and a little heart on top of them. They was really cute, to say the very least.

Mami decided to treat herself, ordering a small gingerbread man for herself, and a large cookie for Kyouko, who would inevitably want something if food was involved.

The three took their seats close by, the moon shining through the window. Nagisa took a bite from the head of Mami's cookie when she wasn't looking, expressing extreme joy at it. Mami just sighed in exasperation, putting her phone on the table and calling Kyouko. The phone rang a few times before they heard it pick up on the other end. The sound of a game played in the background.

"I thought you were busy." Mami stated with a hint of annoyance. "Where are you, anyways?"

"I am." Kyouko replied. "I'm at the arcade. Some kid beat my high score. I'll show him what a little bit of magic can do." The sounds of grunts came from the other end, the music stopping.

"So close! Just a little bit more-" She stopped midway through, someone talking on the other end.

"No, I won't give up the machine. Find another one to play on." She stated to someone else on the other end.

"You're unbelievable, Kyouko." Mami said, laughter just escaping her mouth.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he beat my record." She responded. "Anyways, what's up? Didn't you have two girls you wanted to get into our group? Monika and Chika?"

"Madoka and Sayaka." Mami replied. "Madoka looks interested, but Sayaka...not so much. In any case, I started designing outfits for both of them anyways."

Kyouko just laughed.

"Well, let's hear what you've got."

Mami pulled out a small sketchbook, flipping through the drawings she had made. Her beret...Nagisa's cape...Kyouko's dress...Homura's shield...

"Ah, here it is." Mami flipped to the page for Madoka, gazing upon the drawings.

"I was thinking that a frilly outfit would look good on her, with a bright pink to go with her hair. She looked at Homura, who was already imagining her in that dress, leaping around and fighting off witches with her.

Mami let her stay in her thoughts, turning the page to her idea for Sayaka.

"I was thinking of giving her a cape to wear, along with swords. Something more of a warrior style. I think she would really like that."

Kyouko was silent for a while, the music having started back up.

"Sounds good, but aren't you thinking a little far ahead?"

"They're just designs, but I'll make the real things soon enough. It's a lot of fun."

Nagisa mumbled something in response under her cheesecake.

"You go do that." Kyouko replied. "I have to hang up now, but we can meet later on tonight. How does your place sound?"

"I don't have any objections. Just remember:"

"Don't get caught by the witches" Kyouko responded with a little bit of a laugh before hanging up. Mami tucked her phone into her outfit.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Mami asked, handing the rest of her gingerbread to Nagisa who happily devoured it.

As everyone got up, Homura stared intently at the cupcake in her hand, it's delicate pink frosting likely crafted with extreme care.

She would love it, for sure.

* * *

"Why does Madoka have to be willing?" Sayaka stated to herself, plopping her body into the softness of the bed, letting it take her. She thought about Madoka joining up with them, spending her afternoons with them, fighting off imaginary threats with them…

Mami, Nagisa and Homura at her side…

Homura…

She dug her face into the pillow in frustration. If there was anyone she should have at her side, it should be her, not some damn transfer student who shows up out of nowhere and tries to-

She stopped her line of thought, realizing that she had a death hold on her blanket. She let go of it, slowly sinking herself further into the bed.

It wasn't long before she felt herself drift off to sleep, the thoughts of the transfer student filling her head the whole way through.

" _Why, Madoka...Why…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter finished. I really hope you enjoyed this one. It was a little improvised, and a little rushed of an update, but I wanted something like this at some point.**


	7. Selfish Desires

Some distant space-Unknown time

" _Madoka, Hitomi and I were thinking of going out later today. Do you want to come? It'll be fun." Sayaka asked with joy._

 _Madoka slowly shook her head._

" _Sorry, I just don't have time anymore. I promised Mami and Homura that I would go witch hunting with them later. If we don't, they will bring disaster and ruin to Mitakihara. You don't want that, do you?"_

 _Sayaka looked around, taking notice of the fact that Hitomi was no longer beside her. In the background, a mermaid-like creature stood overtop of them. A dark cape sat on it's back, and a large crown rested on her head. It was oddly terrifying._

 _When she looked back, Madoka was in a full dress, Homura clutching her close. Sayaka seethed with rage._

" _What the hell is this? Who do you think you are?" She screamed in a fit of rage, drawing a sword she didn't know she had._

 _Homura cocked her head to the side, seemingly confused._

" _Why, she's my best friend of course. Isn't that right, Madoka?" She clutched her tighter._

" _Of course, Homura." Madoka replied._ " _Don't worry, Sayaka. You won't be left out. We'll see each other around."_

 _Mami appeared at Madoka's other side, also in full uniform._

" _Relationships like that can be dangerous, though. Never know when they may get hurt. Better to keep with us and not get her involved."_

 _Sayaka gripped down the sword in her hand harder, to the point where she thought the handle would shatter to pieces._

 _Nagisa appeared behind Mami, rushing in front of her and looking up at Madoka._

" _Come on, I want to kill the witch already. This is boring."_

 _Sayaka pushed off the ground, rushing towards the girls with sword in hand. With a few strides, she was just in front of them. She targeted Homura, still beside Madoka, visibly nervous._

" _I've got you now-"_

 _Madoka raised her hand, swatting away the blade like it was a piece of paper. She fell to the ground, her body unable to stand._

 _Madoka drew Homura in closer to herself._

" _I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you until the end of time itself." Sayaka wished those words were for her, but she knew._

" _Shall we get going? That witch can cause real havoc if nothing is done." Mami asked. Everyone agreed, slowly walking away from her._

 _Mami and Nagisa vanished into the air. Sayaka clutched to Madoka, still on the ground._

" _Please, don't do this. Think about everything we've done together. We can go wherever you'd like to go. I heard there's an amusement park opening up soon, or maybe we could go to the beach together. Just please…"_

 _Madoka kneeled down, eye-to-eye with Sayaka. Her eyes were tearful, literally on her knees begging._

" _I'm sorry, Sayaka, but I have a responsibility to protect this city. It's too dangerous for someone like you. Please understand._

 _Sayaka blinked her eyes, and the two of them were gone. She was alone._

* * *

She didn't know when she woke up, but she vividly remembered the feeling of extreme pain in her stomach. It had been crippling, destructive, unmerciful, uncaring.

At some point, she managed to get out of bed, slowly making her way to the other side of the room. Her steps were slow and shaky, her body barely able to walk straight. By whatever miracle, she managed to put on her uniform and walk out the door of her bedroom door.

She tried to eat, but no food had any taste to it. Neither did the juice she tried to drink, which simply slid down her throat. Deciding not to bother with it, she left her breakfast unfinished and went off to school.

Down the road she met Madoka and Hitomi. Sayaka rushed ahead to see them.

"Good morning, Sayaka-" Madoka's face grew to visible concern. "Sayaka, you look horrible. Are you sure you should be going to school like this?" Madoka asked.

She went to give her a piece of her mind, but quickly stopped herself.

 _It was just a dream._

"I'm perfectly fine. Come on, we'll be late." She responded, unconvincingly. Madoka grew more concerned.

"Sayaka, I still think-"

"I'm fine" She blurted out angrily. Madoka stepped back, a little afraid of her now.

"We can talk about this more later, but for now, Sayaka is right. We'll be late soon." Hitomi added.

Deciding not to argue and worry everyone more, she dropped the subject, the three continuing in silence towards the school in the distance.

.

.

.

The day seemed to pass slowly, but Sayaka couldn't remember anything. No matter how much she tried to get rid of it, that dream still plagued her. She didn't want to believe it, that Madoka and Homura would become closer to each other than they were, that she suddenly wouldn't have the time to be with her anymore, and yet…

She shook the thought. No, Madoka wouldn't abandon her. The two had been friends since they were children. She would never do that.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice that everyone was getting up. Maybe a little food would do her good.

She met Madoka in the hallway, and she offered to eat on the rooftop. Sayaka agreed, telling her that she would meet her up there soon enough, and Madoka ran up ahead. In the meantime, she wandered to the nurses office. Madoka was right. She wasn't okay. She needed to talk to someone about this. As she approached the office, she bumped into Homura in the hallway. She carried a small cardboard box in her hand.

"Sorry to bug you, but do you happen to know where Madoka is?" She asked, nervously fidgeting with the box in her hands.

She really didn't need this right now. However, she still put on her best act.

"Sorry. Madoka ran off when class ended. I'm not sure where she is." She responded.

Homura was visibly disappointed.

"Oh...well, if you happen to see her, can you give this to her? Tell her it's from me." She shyly replied, smiling and running off into the hallways.

Sayaka opened the box, and a small cupcake sat in its center, decorated with pink icing. A small candy heart sat in the middle of it.

Her mind grew blank, thinking of how Madoka would react if she knew it was from Homura.

The two…Inseparable...

Sayaka picked up the cupcake, eyeing it from every angle she could. It had been delicately made, the icing looking so fluffy that the smallest breeze would carry it into the wind.

It was beautiful…

Sayaka looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. As she had thought, Homura had been long gone. Where she was, she couldn't say, but that wasn't important.

Sayaka slowly peeled off the paper, not caring about how selfish she was being right now. She threw the paper away, a moment of hesitation passing over her. Alas, it was short lived.

"I'm sorry, Madoka." She whispered to herself, biting into the cupcake, and then another, and another. Before long, all that remained was the icing on her face.

It tasted so delicious, and yet it was so horrible.

She spent the rest of the day in silent agony.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's another one done. I hope you're all enjoying the story. I may be updating much slower, depending on how things play out IRL, but I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	8. Hope on Hope, Lies on Lies

Rooftop-Noon

Madoka gazed on the streets below her, the street life seeming to shift every which way. The more she looked, the more she noticed just how truly big the city was, the boundaries stretching far off into the distance.

Madoka closed her eyes, slowly imagining herself flying through the city over the rooftops. The wind flowed through her, carrying her leaps even farther. Others might look up in awe or fear, but she would pay them no mind. Let them think what they wanted. This was her fantasy, and in this fantasy, the days would always be bright and sunny. No need for rain. She looked to her left to see Mami and Nagisa proudly leaping beside her, fully costumed. To her right, Homura and Sayaka did the same.

She let her mind transition to night. The night sky was just as clear, the blanket of stars above happily shining over them. Everyone would be sitting along the rooftop, laughing and having fun together. Mami would have a cake by her side that was prepared with her heart and soul. They would joyfully delight in it, uncaring of how far the night took them.

"Um…."

She snapped out of her fantasy to find Homura standing quietly behind her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted your thoughts."

"It's fine. Was just daydreaming, is all. Have you seen Sayaka, by any chance?"

"I met her in the hallway a while ago. She was on her way to the nurse's office."

"I see…" Madoka responded. She took a seat nearby, taking time to think. "I really wish I could help her through whatever's troubling her, but I don't know how. It's really frustrating."

"You really have no idea?" Homura asked.

"Not a clue. She seemed fine until this morning. Even when we were walking home, she seemed happy."

Homura scooched next to her.

"I'm worried for her too. Maybe we should talk to her about it, help her sort this through as friends."

"I've tried, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I can tell that whatever it is, it's eating away at her, though." She responded.

Nothing was said for a while, letting their thoughts sit and clearing the heaviness of the air. Madoka looked off at Homura, face red while she played with the gem in her hand. Madoka couldn't help looking at it, and was mesmerized by how it seemed to sparkle in the light.

"It looks cute, you know."

Homura's face grew brighter.

"R-really? Y-you think so?"

"I do. The color compliments your look." Madoka answered. Homura suddenly grew more confident.

"Well, of course it does. It modeled after my look when I made my wish to become a magical girl." Homura looked into Madoka's eyes, still staring down at her gem.

"You can still become one, you know. It's never too late."

Madoka shook her head.

"It's not that I don't want to become one. Everything you do looks like so much fun, but...I want my wish to mean something, rather than just recklessly making one for the sake of making one." Madoka half expected Homura to be disappointed, but she instead found her smiling to herself.

"I'm glad. Magic is about making the impossible possible, after all. Otherwise, what's the point of wishing?"

"Making the impossible possible…" Madoka repeated to herself. She was right. If there was something you could get through hard work, why wish for it?

"I'll become a magical girl someday, and make a wish that will shake the world itself. Just you see."

"I look forward to it." Homura put her soul gem away, staring at her empty hands. She stood up and made her way towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asked.

"There's something I want to give you. Come on."

Madoka didn't quite understand, but she followed her anyways.

* * *

Madoka walked along the hallways, following Homura's lead to the nurse's office.

"Don't you think we should leave Sayaka alone?" Madoka asked, a little annoyed.

"This will be quick, don't worry. I won't bother her too much, but I need to get something, and I need to do it myself."

"Can I at least know what this is about?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Alright." She responded disappointedly. "Just please give her space, if you can."

The two arrived outside the nurse's office, and despite Madoka's persistence, she managed to get her to wait in the hall.

Homura approached Sayaka who, as she had thought, looked terrible.

"What do you want?" She stated flatly.

"I'm sorry to bug you like this, I really am. I just want one thing."

Sayaka sat unmoving.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, remember that cupcake I gave you earlier?" She asked, a little hurt by her lack of emotion, even if she was understanding.

This got her attention.

"Y-yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could have it. I feel bad about pressing this onto you, and my own lack of courage to do it myself. I think I should be doing things like this myself. Again, sorry to bug you."

Sayaka didn't respond for a few moments, fidgeting in her chair.

"I dropped it." She eventually stated.

"Oh, you did?"

"Y-yeah. I tripped and the cupcake fell out of my hands onto the ground. It was a mess, so I cleaned it up."

"Is that really what happened?" Homura asked.

"Yes."

"W-well, I understand. You look like you're going through a lot right now, and it's my fault for pressing this on you. I hope you feel better."

Sayaka drifted back into her blank stare.

"Is that all?" She asked coldly.

Homura took a step back, a little shaky.

"Yes, that's everything. I'm sorry if I-"

"Leave me alone, then."

"Really, if I made you upset-"

"I'm perfectly fine. Please, just go."

Homura stepped back, looking into her face. It was not a face that looked 'fine', but still, she nodded, walking out the door.

She bit down on her lip as she walked away. She didn't want to think of it, it was probably just her imagination. No, it had to be her imagination, and yet…

She looked back at Sayaka, but she turned herself away from her. Homura continued her pace, thinking back to the odd pink of her lips.

She snapped herself out of it. She was being delusional. A trick of the light. Something else. It had to be something else…

It had to…

* * *

 **A/N: Had to push this update back due to certain circumstances, but I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next update...**


	9. Pressing Forwards

Classroom-Mid-Afternoon

As expected, Sayaka didn't come back to class today.

Rumors began spreading of what could possibly be affecting her, not even having circulated the classroom before the story would somehow chance. A new idea, a new truth, a new possibility.

Madoka could see it in Homura's eyes: The wish to tell everyone that none of it was true. Of course, that would spurt everyone to start questioning Homura instead, a new insider perspective. As a result, she kept silent.

Thankfully, class was eventually dismissed, and Madoka and Homura found Sayaka leaving the nursing room on their way out of the school. She didn't look sad. Nor did she look annoyed anymore. If anything, she looked...happy.

"Hey, you're looking better." Madoka stated. Sayaka skimmed her fingers through her hair, distracted almost.

"Yeah. Sorry to make you all worry like that, but I'm fine."

Neither knew what to say.

"Really, I am feeling better. Oh, Homura, sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to come off that way."

Homura shared an uneasy glance, again looking to the girl's face, but eventually relaxed herself.

"It's fine. I understand that you may have been a...little...emotionally unstable." She examined the girl further, now casting glances over her entire body. Sayaka made a move to cover herself up, even though she really had no idea what she was covering up.

"Sayaka, can I ask you a question?" Homura had a very curious look over her face.

"A-ask away. I'm ready to hear it."

Her face grew more and more red, struggling to ask what she wanted.

"Are you...b-by any chance…" She didn't finish what needed to be said, but Sayaka put the pieces together. If Homura's embarrassment was anything before, it was nothing compared to Sayaka's.

"H-h-how could you assume something like that?"

"It's okay if you are. My family has a lot of books on this kind of thing, and if you need someone to talk to-"

Homura felt herself being lifted into the air by Sayaka, her grip very surprisingly strong.

"I'm. Fine. Understand?"

"Are you-ah, yes yes, I understand. Just please put me down-"

Sayaka and Homura looked to Madoka, who was now in hysterics on the floor. The two couldn't help but laugh with her. Sayaka took notice of the crowd that was gathering to make sure she was okay along with the eager wait to ask her questions, confirm rumors and stories. She didn't care. For the moment, she was truly happy.

When everything began to settle, Sayaka felt the crowd close in on her, all three trapped in the enclosing circle. The end was nowhere in sight, and endlessly expanding.

"Is this how it ends?" Sayaka asked.

"Looks like it." Madoka responded. "There's so much more of life I wanted to see." They huddled together, embracing their imminent demise, but in their darkest moment, a brilliant yellow light burst from the crowd.

Mami stood before them in full magical girl gear, wielding two muskets to push through the crowd.

"Come with me, we'll make our escape together-"

 _That's so cool_

 _Can you make me an outfit like that?_

 _Where'd you get those toy guns from?_

 _I've never seen anything like that before_

 _I just love yellow_

 _She's so cute_

Slowly, the crowd opened up, allowing the three girls to blend in and make their way outside. From the center, Mami could just barely be seen.

"Hey, you'll all come for me, right? I came to rescue you, after all."

The three looked at each other, huddling together for a moment before meeting Mami's eyes. They all saluted her.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered and honored. We'll make sure you live on in memory." Madoka responded, running off and out from the crowd.

"Don't leave me here like this. Somebody, help me…"

But nobody came.

* * *

From outside the hospital, Madoka and Homura patiently waited for Sayaka. She had offered for Madoka to come in with her to see Kyousuke, but she had turned her down, saying that she didn't want to be getting in the way of their conversations. While she had been disappointed at first, she quickly went in with a smile on her face.

The two stood outside for a while, making various conversation to pass the time: About their day, weekend plans, other little things. When there was nothing left to ask, Homura asked the question that had been on her mind and had been avoiding asking.

"Why is Sayaka in the hospital?" She faced Madoka, now evidently a little uncomfortable, even though she probably knew the question would come up.

"She's visiting someone very close to her. I don't want to get into the really deep details, but...it's bad. Very bad."

"Oh…"

Another pause in the conversation.

"Is that why she's been so angry lately?"

"I can't say for sure, but it's possible. Even so, I'm sure it's not helping her stress. I wish I could do something for her to heal him."

"You could make a wish-" She stated excitedly, but quickly fell away from it. "Sorry. That was probably bad timing." Madoka thought about it for a few moments.

"I think it should be her wish, if anything, but she's a stubborn girl."

"I think I understand."

As if by fate, Sayaka rushed from around the corner, ducking behind Madoka. Fear struck over her face.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Sayaka simply mumbled incoherently, her words a mess of nonsensical ramblings. Moments later, everyone felt the ominous presence approaching them. The footsteps in her boots were slow and shook the earth with every step. Her costume was dirty, pieces were wrinkled, and a crooked smile crossed over Mami's face. The muskets at her side, looking truly ready to fire at will, didn't help her image in any way.

"Hey, you think you can just leave me there and get away with it? I barely managed to escape from there intact, but my magic eventually saved me, of course."

"That's great." Sayaka quietly whispered.

"But nonetheless, I'll have to punish you all later for this treachery. For now, though, we have a witch to hunt." She responded, regaining her composure terrifyingly quickly. She had a certain air of tiredness to her, almost unfocused.

Homura rushed into the hospital, emerging minutes later in full gear and a few of the staff giving questionable glances where they thought she couldn't see her. Mami grabbed her cat plush and let it sit on her shoulder.

The group of 4 made their way through the small area outside, fighting off whatever they could come across. Homura scooched herself up beside Sayaka. She moved away a little, but seemed to return to her side shortly after.

"Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just wanted to ask you something."

"Is it another question like before, because if it is…" A burning wildfire lit in Sayaka's eyes, digging into Homura's very soul.

"Of...course not, but I wanted to remind you to be hopeful, for your friends sake."

Sayaka grew tense for a moment, but relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I appreciate what you're getting at, but I don't really believe in magic, and I don't need to make a wish."

"That's not really what I was getting at."

"But it was, wasn't it?"

Homura didn't answer.

"Even so, thank you."

"It's no problem. Just looking out for you." Homura looked forward, stopping dead in her tracks. She could see Madoka doing the same, followed by Sayaka. In the parking lot, Nagisa stood in a full black bodysuit. Decorative spots covered the suit, and 2 little fake eyes sat on the sides.

"I, the sweetness witch, have come to destroy you." Mami took aim at the figure, who was obviously in embarrassment, even for what she normally did. The other girls remained speechless.

 _Is this what a witch is supposed to look like?_ Madoka thought.

Homura gave her a look that said "I'm not even sure myself." Maybe telepathy was real.

"What...have you done to Nagisa?"

"She's long gone now. I am all that remains."

Mami ran forward, guns blazing, but quickly shifted her focus to a nearby patch of grass where she sat down, exhausted. Nagisa took off the suit, feeling her forehead. It was Mami's turn to be embarrassed.

"I told you that it would be too much for you, didn't I?"

"I'm fine. I can continue fighting." She lifted herself off the ground, but anyone who wasn't blind could see that she was struggling.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. You're going to make it worse."

Mami ignored her, slowly firing fake musket shots into her. Nagisa didn't bother to react, but rather continued to try to approach her.

"I thought you wanted to play along." Mami stated.

"No, not like this. We can do this another day, but please. For once, take things seriously."

"Like I said, I'm perfectly fine." She pushed her two muskets together, taking aim towards Nagisa.

" **Ti...ro Final...e"**

Mami fell into the grass, not bothering to get up this time, softly laughing. Nagisa lightened up a little.

"The witch is down. This area is safe. Are you ready to go home yet? I can put on a nice movie once we get back, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Nagisa helped Mami off the ground, additionally using her muskets to help in that task.

"Sorry to do this to you girls. I should have just told her not to come to school today." She stated to the three worried girls.

"Don't blame yourself. Knowing her, I'm sure she would have gone anyways." Homura responded.

"You're probably right. I'll make sure she gets proper rest for the next little while." Slowly, she started to move.

"You're more mature than you look." Madoka stated. Nagisa smiled, looking at Mami.

"Yeah. Often times, she's the one taking care of me, but every once in a while, something like this happens. Isn't that right?"

Mami just nodded.

Homura approached them both, grabbing Mami's hand and helping to take her home.

"I think I can help you here. You're still young, and I don't want to see you getting hurt trying to walk her back."

Together, the three pressed onwards. Once again, Madoka and Sayaka were alone together. This was short lived, however, as Sayaka quickly went her own separate way. She was sure she had a lot to think about, and she didn't blame her for it.

In that parking lot, she wondered if she had the kind of dedication that Mami had for herself, pressing on for everyone else's sake.

She decided she didn't. Not yet.

* * *

 **Alright. Another update out. I hope you keep enjoying the story. On a side note, wow, I wrote a lot here.**


	10. Blind Date

Kaname household-Early Evening

"Ughhh"

Madoka's head slopped over the table. Piles of homework and assigned readings sat in front of her, piling on top of her already weighted conscience. Whenever she seemed to try to pick up a pencil, she would drop it almost immediately.

It's not that she didn't want to do the work, but everytime she tried to drive herself, she would always think back to Mami.

Defiant. Determined. Working her hardest.

It pained her to think about, but she just didn't have the same drive she did. She couldn't even come up with a wish for herself.

Her phone vibrated from beside her, beckoning her to answer. Madoka attempted to resist the urge, the work knowingly sitting in the back of her mind, but after the fourth sound of the wood pounding from the vibrations, she picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Tomoe Mami has been safely delivered to her home. While her soul gem is slightly unstable, she'll be fine after a few days rest. Nagisa should be fine to take care of her until then."

Madoka grew worried. If Nagisa were to get sick with her…

"Are you sure she'll be fine to take care of her by myself? I'd be happy to check up on her and make sure she's still doing okay."

"Nagisa insisted on it. Besides, I don't think she wants any of us getting sick from her."

Madoka was still unconvinced, but decided not to fight back against it.

"I'm glad she's doing alright. I have to go, though, but I can talk to you later if you wish-"

"No. Don't hang up."

The insistence of Homura's demand surprised her. Madoka took a moment to recollect her thoughts.

"I have a lot of work to finish that I really need to get back to." In truth, Madoka didn't want to hang up. Talking to Homura really was comforting.

"Can you finish it later? There's something I really want to do with you, something that I never got the chance to earlier."

"Can it wait?" She asked, having now moved to silently tapping her pencil against the table.

"Not tonight, and I'm already on my way there, so you'd better be ready."

Her tapping stopped. She wasn't getting anything done anyways, and she had been wanting to take a breather from all her work…

"Alright, I'll be outside in a few minutes. I assume we're going somewhere?"

"Yep, and don't worry. We won't be gone long."

"See you shortly, then."

"Same to you." the distinct _beep_ told Madoka that Homura had hung up. She was really excited to see what Homura had planned for her, but…

 _Right now?_

She decided it would be better to not question it, and instead embrace the excitement. It would be better for everyone.

* * *

"Will that be all for today?" The clerk asked, shuffling the CD's into a small bag.

"Yes, that'll be all."

"Alright. We don't get too many classical music fans here." The girl seemed to shift back and forth, lost in thoughts of joy.

"Oh, they're not for me. I'm buying them for a friend."

"Oh, a gift? Would you like me to wrap it up, in that case?" She stopped shifting, instead shifting to a somewhat pained expression. It didn't take a genius to know that she just struck a bad spot.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to do that" She stated blankly. "The wrapping would annoy him too much."

"I see..."

She left the money on the counter and grabbed the bag out of her hands. Normally, she would've been annoyed at that kind of reaction, but she somehow felt that she shouldn't pry farther than she already was.

"Have a good night." She said in a desperate attempt to redeem the situation, if even only a little bit.

"Yeah." Was all she responded as she walked out the door.

Better than nothing at all, at least.

* * *

Black.

Under the cover of the blindfold, all she could see was black and the occasional flicker of light from the corner of her vision. Probably from a streetlamp. Or maybe a car. She had no idea.

Feelings of fear stayed with her as she walked, the shakiness of her legs making no attempt to hide that fact. Homura acted as her only guiding spirit. Her trust in her to make sure she didn't cause problems was unfathomable, but it wasn't like she really had any choice.

Something else was pumping through her, though; feelings of adrenaline shot through her body and mind. Where was Homura taking her? What was the big secret?

She imagined opening her blindfold to find herself in Homura's home. Maybe she would have an exquisite dinner prepared for the two of them. She didn't imagine Homura as the type that cooked for herself, but then again, life was prone to throwing surprises at her.

.

.

.

" _Welcome. Sorry if it's a mess. I barely had time to clean the place up."_

 _Madoka looked around at the various furnishings before settling on a large table in the center. Two plates on opposite ends, a vase of flowers sat in the center of the table, and various dishes spread themselves around._

" _Oh, I see you noticed. You see, I didn't take you here for just a meal. In fact, for the longest time, I...I...I've had feelings for you. Feelings I can't describe. I want to be with you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Madoka felt her face getting warm, and if it weren't for the blindfold, she would be covering her eyes. She decided to take a different track.

Maybe she would take her to an alleyway where she would find out that she was an undercover agent sent to capture her and recruit her for some "end of the world" mission.

.

.

.

 _Madoka felt the blindfold stripped from her face. The ground was hard and uncomfortable, and the wall behind her jagged. For some reason, she couldn't stand._

 _Homura, meanwhile, was now wearing a completely different uniform. Her hair was down, and she talked into a small device._

" _Yes, this is Akemi. I have her, and I'm awaiting orders...Roger that." She stopped talking, slowly getting on her knees to look her in the eye._

" _I'm sorry to not tell you any of this, but the magical girl thing was just a cover. You've been recruited to work alongside me on a dangerous mission. With your special skillset, you're just what I need in my life."_

 _Working with Homura..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Another thought crossed her mind. What if she was the target and Homura was an assassin, sent to kill her for skills and knowledge she didn't even know she had?

.

.

.

 _She felt herself fall to the ground. Well, more like pushed. She removed the blindfold to find Homura with her hair down and a completely different outfit. She was loading a small handgun._

" _Homura…"_

" _I'm sorry to do this to you, but you unfortunately know too much. It's nothing personal, of course, but the world will be safer as a result._

 _She put the gun to her. Her finger sat shaky on the trigger, unable to keep straight. Were those tears from her eyes?_

" _I...I can't kill you. I'm sorry, but I think-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The sound of a door chime sent her back into reality. Homura still refused to let her take off the blindfold, but she could feel herself being carefully seated.

"Wait here, and no peeking." She rushed away to do something else. Madoka suddenly realized that she was alone and blind with nobody around. She could vaguely hear Homura whispering in the distance, but as to what was a mystery.

Thankfully, she could see a little bit through the very corners of the blindfold. The outlines of a table could be seen from the bottom, along with the small chair she was sitting in. The hum of an air conditioner could also be distinctly heard. It really was amazing what you could notice when blind. Other than that, however, she still had no clear idea where exactly she was.

The sounds of Homura's footsteps sent a wave of reassurance through her. She looked for more sounds. A chair moving. Homura shifting in it. Her arm against the table in front of her.

"Can I take off the blindfold?"

"Not yet. I've put something in front of you. It's edible, don't worry."

Madoka was deadpan.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Just take a bite. Don't worry." She responded giddily.

Madoka did as she asked and took a bite. She was surprised to be greeted to a taste of icing and chocolate. The sweetness powered through her body, and the chocolate had an oddly satisfying softness to it. She took another soft bite, feeling the icing falling onto her face and over her lips.

"Hey, Madoka?"

Madoka stopped eating.

"Don't worry about stopping. Go ahead and finish."

She took another bite, only to realize there was no more.

"How did it taste?" Homura asked.

"It was amazing." She responded. She couldn't help but want more, but she didn't want to seem gluttonous.

"I'm glad. Really."

The hum of the AC rang softly in her ears.

"Hey…"

"Still listening." Madoka replied, still not taking off the blindfold.

"Did...you know that senses can be enhanced when one is removed?"

Madoka did remember hearing that at some point, but didn't remember where.

"Is that why you had me blindfolded? To enjoy the cupcake?" She asked curiously.

"That's half of it."

For a moment, she was confused, but it didn't take her long to understand. It was the second time she had had this feeling.

The sounds of a clicking from Homura.

Her seat shifting.

Homura tripping and falling to the floor.

Madoka took off the blindfold reveal an embarrassed Homura on the ground in front of her. She took a look around, noting that they were in a cafe of some kind. Thankfully, it was relatively empty, spare the occasional customer looking in their direction with interest. On the table, a mess of cupcake crumbs sat everywhere. She wondered just what her face looked like.

Homura was oddly quiet as she got up off the ground, seeming to examine her face. It was less out of fun, though, and more out of something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Homura…"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to space out like that. Anyways, your face is a mess. I can clean that off for you, if you like." The shift was curious, but the thought of Homura wiping her face clean sent her mind back into a frenzy.

"I'll be fine to clean myself."

Homura looked disappointed, but understanding.

"I'll be out here when you're done."

Madoka walked to the washroom sinks and washed her face, wondering just what she saw in a girl like her.

Like many of her decisions, she decided not to question it.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter out. Hope you enjoyed once again.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
